Ya Know I Love Ya, Right?
by adelicateflower08
Summary: She was lying on her side facing him, the sheet had fallen down to her waist, and her left hand was tucked under her cheek. The sun was shining on her, giving her the appearance of a pixie; A mythical and alluring creature, she was. Caryl.


After posting those 5 OP Levity Posts yesterday, inspiration hit me hard for this one. I have no clue as to what I'm doing. I'm by no means a fanfic writer. All I ask is that you remember that I am originally a video editor, so go easy on me. Also, please keep in mind that, if this stinks, it's all kaoscraze82's fault. She has been inspiring me to write for a while now. Blame her if it's bad LOL.

**Ya Know I Love Ya, Right?**

The first thing Daryl felt when he first opened his eyes, was the sweltering heat. Sweat was pouring from his body, pooling down around the tangled sheets. The humidity was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He was used to it though, Georgia summers were brutal that way.

He glanced over to look out of the small window that accompanied their cell, where sunlight was streaming through,shining down on to their bunk. He figured it was somewhere around noon. If he could get out in the woods now, he would have just enough time to catch something for dinner.

Since the Woodbury group had moved in to the prison a few weeks ago, any meat or supplies they had stocked up on, had quickly dwindled. His ass was getting real tired of going hungry. Most of the time they went to bed feeling like their backbones were shaking hands with their intestines. Hopefully today he could bag a deer…and maybe a few squirrels. It would have to do until he could go hunting again.

He slowly became aware of the silky smooth thigh lying across his stomach, and reached down to lovingly caress it. He turned his head and there she was…_Carol_. She was lying on her side facing him, the sheet had fallen down to her waist, and her left hand was tucked under her cheek. The sun was shining on her, giving her the appearance of a pixie; A mythical and alluring creature, she was.

His mind starts to replay images of the previous night, and his heart begins to pound, his _desire for her_ growing. _It really did happen_, he thought, smiling to himself. It was perfect, and it was everything he thought it would be and more. However, there was one instance that made him pause, the smile slowly slipping from his face.

_He picked her up and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. He stumbled to the bunk where he gently laid her down._

_"Please don't hurt me…" she softly whispered to him, fear flashing in her eyes. He froze, and leaned back on his elbows. Did he do something to scare her? Did she expect him to hurt her? He quickly realized that, no, Ed, he was the one responsible for her fear, not him._

_Deep in his mind rage formed, thinking of all the horrors she must have went through at that bastards hands. But for now, he had to have her. He had waited too long for this moment. They would discuss this later._

_He took his hands and gently ran his fingers through her hair, brushing the curls off of her face, his thumbs softly rubbing her cheekbones. "No, baby," he said gently, his gravelly voice so warm with tenderness that the fear in her eyes faded. "I could never hurt you."_

Her silky smooth thigh moved higher on his waist as she started to wake, bringing him back to the present, her beautiful blue eyes opening up slowly.

He chuckled. "Get up sleepy head. I need ta go huntin'. Try an' find us some dinner. I can't even get dressed when ya lying here like this. My mind keeps wandering…"

She snuggled in tighter against him, her hand smoothing up over his shoulder and around to his neck, sending shivers throughout his body. She made a whining noise in her throat, "Mmmm…just five more minutes, Pookie."

He smoothed his hand down her back, "We'll never get anything…"He broke off, frowning at the small white scars marring the sleek shoulder under his fingers. If not for the bright rays of the afternoon sun, he might not have noticed them.

His gaze moved, finding more of them tarnishing the perfection of her skin. They were sprinkled all down her back. His fingers touched all of them, moving gently while slowly tracing each scar. She was rigid under his hands, not moving or looking at him…not even breathing.

He knew _all too well_ what had made those small, pale marks. A belt. It was his old mans weapon of choice.

The cuts hadn't been deep, and there were no raised ridges. _Not like his_. Even though he had touched every inch of her body the night before, he hadn't felt them. The scaring was too faint. And he knew… he knew without asking, who had done it. Ed.

"That son of a bitch!" He roared, as he sat up.

Carol was white, frozen by the look on his face. She had never seen him like this before. He looked deadly, his eyes cold and ferocious. He lifted her by her shoulders until she was in his arms.

Her lips trembled as she looked up at him shamefully. "Ed, he liked to… use a belt to punish me …When I was being bad…"

Just saying Ed's name made her feel unclean. she wanted to hide, to scrub herself until she bled…just to be rid of his taint, but Daryl wouldn't let her go. He held her naked on his lap, not saying a word after he'd stopped cursing until he noticed her shivering. The cell was hot, but her skin was like ice. He quickly grabbed the corner of the sheet, and wrapped it around her.

He held her tightly against his body, and rocked her. His hands stroking up and down her back, never stopping. He wished that Ed was still alive just so he could kill the son of a bitch himself. He'd have killed him with his bare hands and enjoyed every minute of it. His thoughts kept ricocheting inside of his skull, and he shook with fury. A feeling he'd never known before, settled over his body.

The thoughts of Carol crouching in fear and pain, her fragile body trembling under the blows, and a red mist colored his vision. It made him murderous. No wonder she'd asked him not to hurt her the first time they had made love. After her experience with Ed, it was something of a miracle that she'd responded at all.

He settled her against him, wrapping his arms around her, cradling her head on his shoulder. She could feel the tension in his body. He was unable to leave it alone. She slowly ran her hand over his chest, feeling the curly hair. "Relax," she told him, kissing his shoulder. "It's over. Ed can't hurt me anymore."

He tilted her head up and kissed her…"Ya know I love ya, right? I have for a while now…just didn't have the balls ta say it." He softly growled. "I'd do anythin' ta keep ya safe. Ya know that right?"

She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. She slowly raised her hand and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I know…I love you, too, Pookie."


End file.
